


Sugar Cookies are Sweeter

by frostedgoddess



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecure!Carlos, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/pseuds/frostedgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay asks Carlos out. In a separate matter, Jay is eating a chocolate chip cookie. Carlos makes connections that aren't there. It's pretty cute actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Cookies are Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never even finished a fic before this so be nice, but please let me know what you think of it.  
> Return of the love potion cookies!

A sharp knock jolts Carlos out of his haze, he checks the clock on his laptop, _damn he’d been working for four hours_ , he’d agreed to meet Jay after dinner and totally forgotten last period, dinner as well as his best friend. He slammed his laptop shut and jumped off of the bed, panic making his movements sharp. Whoever was knocking kept at it insistently, “Coming!” He yanked open the door, breathless from the sprint. Evie stood of the other side, capitally unimpressed. “What the hell Carlos?” She all but yelled him. “Woah, Evie, I have to go meet Jay, I completely forgot and he made me promise.” Evie looked surprised, her flawless forehead crinkling for a single moment of confusion, “He thinks you ditched him, but I’ll bet he’s still waiting for you out in the wood behind…” Her sentence trailed off as Carlos bolted down the hallway, a leather and fur blur, high tops squeaking as he turned the corner. Jay had seemed quite stressed when he had asked Carlos to see him before bed, even though the two boys did share a living space, it clearly was something very important, maybe Jay was failing one of his classes and needed a huge favour in order to play tourney next week. It wouldn’t be the first time.

By the time Carlos ran through the tourney field and into the woods, searching manically for the clearing Jay and he hung out in together, having not really connected with any other guys at the school, he was already half an hour late. He slowed down as he entered, fairy lights glittered around the trees, lighting up the miniature meadow where the setting sun had begun to fail. His eyes found Jay immediately, wearing a white shirt of all things, slumped against a tree, eating and looking forlorn. “Jay!” He gasped, “I’m so sorry man, I was working, and I didn’t look at the time!” Jay jerked to his feet, brushing invisible crumbs off his dark jeans. “Carlos you’re finally here bro, I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up.” Jay watched his closest friend stumble into the clearing, looking puzzled at the elaborate setup. He had planned to chew out the dog lover, but looking at his friend’s dishevelled appearance, the thief’s heart melted completely.

“It’s alright,” Jay said, even though it really wasn’t, “but did you get any dinner? I didn’t see you there.” Carlos shook his head. “I’ve got a meal set up, Mal got Ben to give us some strawberries, and you have to try them, they’re incredible.” Carlos laughed at the babble, “Okay, I’ll try them.” Jay helped Carlos sit down on the fallen log and offered the container, “Go ahead.” The paler boy began to eat and smiled, red juice from the berries smeared around his mouth. “Be careful there Carlos, one of these days you’re accidentally going to get some of the food into your mouth.” Carlos shoved his entire bodyweight into Jay, ineffectually trying to shove him over off the log, “You’re such a jerk.” Jay just rolled his eyes, “A jerk who knows you.” He replied, passing Carlos a stack of napkins. “How long did it take you to…uh… _procure_ all this stuff?” Jay blinked, “You mean stealing? I promise I didn’t steal any of it, the blanket and stuff is all borrowed, with full permission, Ben gave me the strawberries as a favour and the other stuff is from the kitchens, free for all.” Carlos smiled genuinely, “That’s good to hear Jay. Now tell me, are you going to make coach put me on the field next week against Granite City?” Jay brushed his longer hair away from his face, “I’m not playing if you don’t, maybe without me there you’d suck, but no one else can predict my moves quite like you. You’re – _almost_ – always where I need you to be.” Carlos was a little surprised, “You’re not playing if I don’t?” “Well yeah, you didn’t do amazing in the tryouts like me.” He tossed hair behind his shoulder like some kind of model, pouting with fake modesty, “But you’ve improved and you know just as many aerials as me to avoid the dragon fire, even if you aren’t quite as solid. And you’re faster than me by heaps.” Carlos beamed under the genuine compliment; it wasn’t just some generic “Good Job!” It wasn’t fake or superficial, it showed that Jay had really been watching him and saw his strengths and his weaknesses too. “Jay.” Carlos took a steadying breath. “You’re the best player on that team because of things like what you just said, you notice everyone else and you understand that we all work together, Chad may be able to knock people over almost as well as you, but he always tries to take the ball to the end, score the winning shot and get all the glory for himself, he’s not a team player like you.” Jay pushed Carlos, embarrassed by the comment, not even really trying to cause any damage but sending him sprawling. “Oh it’s on, you rotten hoodlum.”

When they came up for air from their wrestling match, Jay looked up at the star studded sky and then down at his watch, surprised at how time had flown just being spent with Carlos.  Jay sobered from his cheery mood, planting his hands of his thighs and turning to face his friend. “It’s not long until lights out now and since we’re being good now, I want to get back in time. But, Carlos, I had another reason for asking you here…” The platinum-haired teen nodded helpfully, trying to prompt him on. “You want to try going on a date? With me? It may be a little short notice but the school dance thingy is next week.” Jay trailed off anxiously. It took forever for Carlos to react, and he largely looked confused, big eyes searching around the clearing as if looking for the answer amongst the Christmas lights, giving Jay no clue as to how he was going to respond, then Carlos’ eyes locked onto the food still in Jay’s hand.

“Jay? Where did you get that cookie?”

“Cookie? What? Carlos I asked you out and all you care about is baked…” Carlos glared at him, he may have been the smallest of the four of them, but by Auredon standards he was dangerous. “Uh, Mal took some cooking course? She dropped out almost immediately…” Carlos’ glare just intensified, “What? What the hell?” Carlos took Jay by the hand and dragged him forcefully in the direction of the school. “Carlos, calm down, I don’t know why you’re so upset but we can work it through, an answer would be nice though. I put myself out there and you haven’t said anything in response.” Jay planted his feet and his weight and muscle tone made Carlos stop completely, “Look Jay. I know you think you love me, but you’re just confused. We’ll see Mal and sort this whole thing out.” Jay sighed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I like you Carlos, but if you don’t feel the same then I’ll never mention it again. You really don’t need to involve Mal.”

Jay had been so confident, sure of himself, sure of Carlos, sound in the knowledge that Carlos probably liked him but would never have the self-confidence to make the first move. “You’re so dumb Jay, you ate some stupid love potion cookie and now you think I’m the one.” Jay gaped, the puzzle pieces connecting in his brain, “Carlos, look at me.” The second their eyes met, Jay brought his hand underneath the pale boy’s chin, “It’s not a love potion, I promise.” Carlos leant into his hand, chasing the warmth, eyes fluttering for a second. Then he pulled away. “Jay, this isn’t you, you don’t like me, and you never did. We’ll make the antidote and then you’ll feel differently.” Jay sighed, “Just because I managed to hide it a little better than you,” Carlos blushed a magnificent scarlet. “Doesn’t mean I haven’t cared for you for years, if I’d waited for you to make the first move then we would never have gotten anywhere.” Cruella’s son looked hopeful for a second before shaking his head as if to clear it. “Kitchens. Now.”

Jay watched Carlos and Mal go back and forth in amusement.  
“They are not love potion cookies!”  
“Oh yeah? Then why does he love me all of a sudden?”  
“Maybe it’s not all of a sudden?”  
“Is too.”  
“He liked you before trying my cookie.”  
“That’s true, I’ve felt like this for you for ages.” Jay butted in, for the sole purpose of Carlos remembering that after he had been proven wrong.  
“Mal, maybe it was an accident and someone cried into your cookie batter while you weren’t looking, whatever, just fix Jay.” Mal sighed, “Fine, I’ll do it but where are we going to get a tear of human sadness from at this time of night?”

Carlos suddenly looked very small, “I don’t think that will be a problem.” Jay reached forward, pulling Carlos against him. Mal spoke softly, “I know what it’s like to feel like you don’t deserve any love, or anything good, that happiness, real happiness isn’t supposed to happen to people like us, but it can. And you two are perfect for each other.” Carlos pushed Jay away and stood up, eyes misting over. “Just get it done.” The daughter of Maleficent shrugged as if to say “I tried.”

Mal cooked quickly, remembering most of the ingredients and their quantities from making the same recipe for her boyfriend only a week or so ago. Jay stared down resolutely at his feet when it was time to add the tear, he’d asked Carlos out because he wanted him. And then Jay pushed him further because honestly, he thought Carlos’ reaction was kind of funny, Mal hardly used her spells anymore. But now that Mal had walked him through the process that Carlos had taken to reach his conclusion, it just made Jay feel rotten to the core. And not in the fun way, in the you-let-everyone-down kind of way, in the no-one-really-trusts-you kind of way. Jay looked up as they put the mixture into the oven and waited. “Carlos, you’re gonna feel so dumb,” His friend glared, “Just shut up.”

Ten horrifically awkward minutes later, Mal removed a chocolate cake from the oven, “Good luck. I’m out.” Mal slammed the tiny portion of cake onto the counter with more flair than was probably required and swished out the door in her purple pyjamas.  The antidote cake did look pretty good, and it was all for him, so Jay took a small piece of the chocolatey concoction and took a bite, chewing cartoonishly and swallowing obviously, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Mal shouldn’t have quit the cooking course, this so good, you want some?” He reached for more but Carlos yanked it away from him.

“Jay? You feeling okay?” Carlos’ voice sounded fragile, and hopeful, Jay could tell, despite Carlos’ efforts to not get his hopes up off the floor. “Feel great buddy, why do you ask?” Jay said, clapping his hand on Carlos’ shoulder, his old mean streak rearing it’s head for a single moment, making Carlos sag with disappointment and resignation, “Oh, you mean the part where I still totally want you? Yeah, come here.” Jay would have asked but the light suddenly glistening in the tech genius’ eyes was enough. Jay grabbed at Carlos’ hip, the other hand cradling the back of his head, he pulled forward and in less than a second, their chests were pressed together. Jay tilted his head down to compensate for the height difference and pressed his lips to Carlos’ forehead. “Jay, I-I, I’m so sorry,” Jay shook his head, “I’m sorry for being so good at hiding how I felt that you didn’t even have a hint that I’m so crazy for you. And I’m sorry you had to grow up thinking that the idea of other people falling head over heels for you was such an impossibility.” The boy shook his head, “I should have just trusted you, we are best friends.” Jay’s eyes sparkled with mischief, “Hopefully a little more than that now.” Carlos raised his eyebrows, “I don’t know, I mean if I had a boyfriend I would want him to do more than just mouth off to me, are you gonna kiss me or what?” Surprised but pleased at the challenging tone, Jay leaned down just a tiny fraction and let his parted lips press gently but firmly to Carlos’.  The smaller teen pressed back eagerly, mouth falling open completely and their tongues meeting in a wet, hot motion. “You know, Mr De Vil,” Jay interjected after only a few seconds of kissing, “we _are_ sharing a room, we don’t have to be here kissing in the kitchen like street urchins.” It was amazing how fast Carlos could move with his lips swollen red and hair dishevelled. They were back in their bedroom in only a minute; the taller boy pushed his partner onto the closest bed and crawled over him, sinew shifting under his skin predatorily. “So, my love, how are you feeling now?” Carlos seemed to glow in the moonlight, all pale skin and hair and flashing teeth. “Love you too, Jay.” Jay pulled up and Carlos followed, the same distance away before moving quickly and kissing his boyfriend, their lips meeting in the middle, hands fisting in each other’s shirts. Jay let out a noise like a moan as Carlos yanked at his long hair. “You still want to take me to that school dance don’t you?” The other teen nodded, “I wanna take you everywhere, like you take Dude everywhere. Taking you to the class formal would just be incredible.” The young tech genius pulled Jay back down by the sleeves of his shirt. “We’re in most of the same classes and we share a dorm room, how much more _everywhere_ does it get?” Carlos asked teasingly, “I want to take you to dinner and lunch and breakfast and to bed.” Jay said with a cheeky smirk. “Two out of four ain’t bad.” Carlos said cheerfully, “We both know that is a lie, if you got fifty percent for a test you would freak out.” Jay challenged. “Well yeah, but we’ve got forever to go all the way,” He paused, “to 100%.” He added, fighting down a yawn, Jay stifled the disappointment filling him. “Carlos, let’s just get some sleep for tonight, tomorrow we’ll do more kissing and talk and stuff, you’ve been working hard all day and it’s almost midnight.” Jay lay down and Carlos curled up next to him, tucking his head against Jay’s bicep rather than on the other pillow. “Comfortable?” Carlos’ eye lids fluttered, “With you? Yeah.” Jay felt the disappointment at their ended date fade as Carlos curled up next to him, wrapping his skinnier arms around Jay’s thicker upper forearms. Jay watched his new boyfriend fall asleep, dragging a single finger down Carlos’ pouty lower lip. Sleep came relatively easily, once Jay managed to close his eyes, which was hard when he had the world’s best view. He was warm and Carlos was there, and that was all he needed, honestly.

“Jay. I can’t move, Jay.”  The athlete made a grumpy sound as he was woken up far too early, “Carlos what the hell man, why are you…” Jay’s eyes flew open as the memories from yesterday caught up with his brain. “Carlos! Babe!” He saw the mild terror that was on Carlos’ features evaporate at the endearment. “Scared me there.” Carlos coughed pointedly and Jay retracted his arms that were wrapped around Carlos, “Good morning Carlos, sorry about that.” The smaller boy smiled up at him, “You’re in a good mood today.” Jay beamed, “I’ve got you, why would anyone who woke up to that kind of knowledge be anything other than super happy?” Carlos glared, “God, if I knew you were going to be such a dork about this I wouldn’t have said yes, you’re acting like some Auredonian in love, it’s   a little… _ridiculous_.” Jay knew that their relationship would never be anywhere near conventional but he was just so dizzy with the newness of everything that he couldn’t be anything other than a sap. “Dork? Dork? Take that back.” Within seconds Jay had one arm around Carlos’ slender neck in a headlock, “Okay, okay, you’re the coolest!” Carlos said, breathless. Immediately Jay let go, “That’s more like it, now my Carlos, we’re going to be late for breakfast. Get dressed.” Carlos stood up, a little embarrassed to realise he was still wearing yesterday’s clothes, “After all, I don’t want to miss a single chance to show you off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me kudos if you have time!


End file.
